


Duncan and Methos Buy A Car

by Barb G (troutkitty)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-14
Updated: 1999-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutkitty/pseuds/Barb%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my long and convoluted way of saying...I bought a car! Oh, and I got a job! Yippiieeee! It started out as Duncan and Methos buy a car...but they didn't exactly leave the barge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duncan and Methos Buy A Car

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, at all. The boys aren't mine, they belong to Rysher and Co. I just like drooling over them.

Methos decided, quite arbitrarily, that MacLeod had slept enough. He paused for a less than a second to admire how adorable Mac looked with his hands curled up under his chin, and then put both feet firmly on the small of MacLeod's back and kicked. MacLeod woke up with a grunt and a thump, but they happened so close together Methos couldn't swear he heard which came first.

"Were you up?" Methos asked, peering over the bed.

"What do you want?" Mac groaned, pushing to his knees.

"Adam wants a new car," Methos said, unfolding his legs under him. "And as the kept boy of Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, rich international antique dealer, I think I deserve one."

MacLeod grabbed his left leg as he stood up, and begun kissing the back of his thigh. The slight stubble on MacLeod's chin made him shiver. MacLeod must have noticed it, because he began working up Methos' leg, securing his hold on Methos' legs. Methos reached up and placed his hands on the wall, bracing himself. Duncan's tongue flickered over the line of his thigh muscle, working his way up, and then bit him, hard.

Methos yelped in pain, trying to jump away, but tangled himself up and fell backwards. MacLeod pinned him to the ground, pressing his back into the floor with his chest. "I give, I give!" he surrendered, feeling MacLeod's erection against his hip. Or, to be truthful, Methos would take. He'd take whatever MacLeod wanted to give.

"Hands on your neck, interlock your fingers," MacLeod ordered, rising up long enough to fumble through the drawer to find the almond oil. Methos complied willingly, and then sighed as he felt Duncan's lips kiss each one of his exposed knuckles. That tenderness made the rough way Mac kicked his thighs apart seem all the more painful.

"Up," Mac whispered in his ear. Methos tried to crawl to his elbows, but Duncan held him down with a hand over neck and forced him down. "Nu-uh. Just the half I want."

Methos found it was difficult to obey, not impossible. Mac seemed to enjoy watching the struggle, at least. Methos rubbed his cheek against the floor as Mac's hands slid over his back down his shoulders and then back over his forearms before raking his nails down Methos' spine. He hissed with pleasure, and then cried out as Mac's hands grabbed his hips and pulled Methos back on his greased cock. Methos grunted with the force, and the strain on his inner thigh made the muscles ache. MacLeod straightened, not letting go of his hips. Mac repositioned him easily, and Methos turned his head. "I want up," he said, humbly. From the angle his head was at he could barely see MacLeod over him, golden skin shining with sweat. His hair was free of its tie back, and the curls were tangled.

MacLeod leaned forward for a second, making sure Methos didn't slip away. One hand held his pelvic to MacLeod's and the other slid under his arm and wrapped around his collarbone. With a slight grunt, MacLeod lifted him so they were chest to back. Mac sat back on his haunches, and Methos felt the tight, hard thigh muscles against his ass. He threw his head back, resting it against Mac's shoulder. Duncan kissed his forearm, and then moved his hands from Methos' hips up to his belly, and his fingers lightly strummed his abdominal muscles. Mac hadn't moved inside him yet, and the anticipation started to make Methos tremble.

Mac bumped him, lightly. "What are you waiting for?" Duncan asked.

Methos tried to unlock his hands, and Mac slapped his rump. "I like the way it looks," MacLeod said, "Keep them there."

Methos grinned. He had to use his shoulders pressed against Mac's chest for leverage. He groaned, lifting himself up and thrust himself back on the cock. "Christ," he grunted. Mac rewarded him by pumping Methos' erection with his fist.

Methos whimpered, moving against Mac's body. His stomach and thigh muscles began slowly to burn from the strain. Methos grunted each time he could feel Mac's belly against the small of his back. The sweat between their bodies made their skin slick. The faster he moved, the faster Mac's hand moved over him. He started panting as the ache from his muscles made the pressure created inside him all that more sweet. Mac licked up a drop of sweat from his earlobe, and then bit him, raking his teeth down from his earlobe to his shoulder.

MacLeod grunted behind him and threw him forward. Methos panicked, reflexes taking over, and stopped his fall with his hands. It was his turn to grunt as Mac's body weight came down on him. Mac pushed him down into the ground. It took a moment of fumbling to re-enter him, and Methos climbed to his elbows. Mac began fucking him hard enough that Methos couldn't control the sounds his body made in protest. He pressed his forehead against the floor. Duncan's hands returned to his hips, and forced him back to meet the pounding. When MacLeod fell against him his elbows collapsed and he felt Duncan's breath in his hair. The groan from the Scot sounded like it came from his deep in his belly. MacLeod finally pulled out of him.

Methos pushed up so he was sitting on the bed. MacLeod crawled to him, and then placed both hands on his knees. Duncan kissed his thigh, and then gently parted his legs. Methos inched forward as MacLeod kissed down his lower belly, and then swallowed him. Methos let out a low hiss, leaning back and locking his arms to keep him up.

MacLeod worked the underside of his cock with his tongue and Methos fell back. He was so close, and then Mac left him. He opened his mouth, unable to voice his protest. Mac moved over him, catching his mouth. The Scot's fist replaced his mouth over Methos' very needy cock. Mac's hand was so hot and tight against him. MacLeod rubbed his forehead against Methos, and Methos felt the stands of his hair against his cheek. They stopped kissing with Methos uncertain they had actually begun to. Instead Duncan's mouth rested against his, breathing with him.

Methos squeezed his eyes shut as his stomach tightened. He could smell MacLeod and nothing else. MacLeod held him until both their heartbeats returned to normal. "About that car..." Methos finally said.

"What?" Mac asked, half sitting up.

"I want a big back seat. We're going to need it."


End file.
